Prisión
by cristal12997
Summary: "¿Quieres que la encuentre?" "No te dejare salir" "¿Por qué yo?" "Solamente mírame a mi" "Estoy aquí para llevarte con tu padre" "¡ELLA JAMÁS VOLVERÁ!" Siendo un mercenario y trabajar a la hora que le plazca no podría pedir mejor vida. Hasta que su majestad acude a él en busca de su ayuda para encontrar a la princesa que lleva años perdida. "Yo te protegeré de él"
1. Contrato

**Quise publicarlo antes pero surgieron unos problemas en casa que no me lo permitieron hasta ahora. ¿Cuántos del tipo horror he publicado hasta ahora? ... creo que con este es el quinto... bueno no importa. Lo que si es importante es en que si pude cumplir con este fic del genero horror que prometí.**

 **.**

 **Nota:**

 **Hantā: Cazador en japonés**

 **Alfombra perlada de Baroda: hecha de pequeñas, perlas, rubíes, zafiros y diamantes, en una base de seda. Es considerada como la segunda más cara del mundo.**

 **Alfombra Vase: Salida del sudeste Persia, considerada como las más cara del mundo.**

 **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Puede contener ligera violencia y Lime, así que cuidado.**

* * *

 **Contrato**

– Len Kagamine… alias Hantā el mercenario

– Leon Kagene – dicho nombrado sonrió con sorna – ¿A que se debe el honor en que me trajeras a tu castillo?

– No envié a dos de mis sirvientas más leales a llamar a una alimaña como tú por gusto – estrecho sus ojos verdes hacia los ojos azules de la persona frente a él.

– Ohhh~ – salió suavemente de su boca mientras aún seguía sonriendo – ¿Debes estar desesperado si mandaste por mí?

– No presiones tu suerte – dijo entre dientes mientras fulminaba al chico frente a él – te llame por una razón y solo una

– ¿Y cuál sería esa? Ohh~ Rey Leon Kagene – enarco una ceja mientras le seguía sonriendo.

– Quiero que busques a mi hija Rin Kagene – levanto su barbilla con orgullo – princesa y futura emperatriz de toda Francia

.

~Hace horas~

– ¡MUERTO! – Grito con indignación Leon mientras se levantaba de su trono de madera de caoba y terciopelo rojo – ¡¿CÓMO QUE MUERTO?! ¡YA ES EL DOCEAVO!

– Su majestad cálmese o tendrá otro ataque de cólera – dijo suavemente una mujer vestida de sirvienta con los ojos azules y la piel marrón con pelos largos de color morado con las puntas celestes con un broche de flor color rosa-cerezo – y no creo que tengamos suficientes jarrones

– Lo se Merli – pellizco el puente de su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos – pero el doceavo detective que contrate estiro la pata

– Mi rey… – su mirada se volvió un poco triste – usted no se enojó demasiado con los otros once

– Es porque ellos no tenían nada en las manos – se cruzó de brazos mientras frunció el ceño – pero Big Al sabia en donde se encontraba Rin y dijo que iba a darme su ubicación a finales de este día

– ¿Y no dejó algo en donde podamos encontrarla? ¿Una carta o una pista quizás? – trato de ser optimista pero fracaso inevitablemente.

– Toda la información que estaba en su casa fueron quemados hasta los cimientos – miro el suelo cubierto por una alfombra roja con ira – el quien tiene a mi hija no quiere que sepamos en donde se encuentra

– ¿No será un secuestro?

– ¡IMPOSIBLE! – grito mientras miraba a la criada con enfado.

–… – la morena permaneció callada y un tanto asustada ante el grito de su rubio rey.

– Si fuera un secuestro habrían pedido un rescate – apretó los puños mientras contenía su enojo – ya han pasado seis años

– Su majestad…

– Sabía que no debía dejarla ir a ese estúpido baile sola

–… No es su culpa mi rey

– Si lo es, debí haber enviado a Oliver con ella

– ¿El niño británico? – pregunto incrédula la peli-morada.

– Que no te engañe su apariencia Merli – dejo salir un suspiro – es mucho más fuerte y rápido de lo que parece

–…

– ¡BIEN YA ESTOY HARTO! – grito con furor mientras salía de la sala del trono junto con su sirvienta que se puso un poco nerviosa.

– Mi rey ¿A dónde va? – trato de seguir el paso veloz del monarca.

– A llamar a uno de mis sirvientes más confiables y darles la orden que jure nunca en mi vida hacer – el rostro del soberano se oscureció mientras le respondía a su criada.

La morena se quedó callada mientras veía el rostro ensombrecido de su regente mientras caminaba. Ellos caminaron por los grandes pasillos del castillo que estaban decorados por las pinturas de los antiguos monarcas de la historia francesa junto con los pedestales de marfil y los jarrones de porcelana que llevan siglos sin un rasguño y también de las alfombras perladas de Baroda y las alfombras Vase que había en el suelo e impedían que los zapatos del rey y su doncella tocaran el suelo de concreto.

La peli-morada no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando ella o su gobernante pero de algo que si sabía era de que el hombre apuesto junto a él se estaba desesperando para encontrar por todos los medios a su hija mayor.

Ella no llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en la alcazaba pero si lo suficiente para conocer a Rin por unos pocos meses antes de que esta desapareciera sin dejar rastro. La princesa rubia era alguien digna de confianza hasta el punto en que uno puede confiarle su propia vida.

Rin Kagene es la princesa más querida y respetada de todo el país. Y aunque ella misma lo niegue, fue reconocida por muchos hombres como la más hermosa de todo el reino frances. Con su corto y suave cabello dorado que pareciera haber sido bendecido por el más bello rayo del sol y sus iris azules que parecieron haber captado el tono del gran océano en un día soleado, en sus ojos se le puede ver la inocencia y la honestidad que ahí en ellos. Y una sonrisa que siempre está en su lindo rostro que hace dejar las preocupaciones de uno a un lado y ver lo positivo de las cosas.

Cuando ella trabajo en el palacio por primera vez se había preparado para el peor trato posible. Por los chismes de las personas siempre creyó que la gente de la clase alta trata a la gente de clase media o baja como la peor de la basura. Pero cuando se encontró con la princesa se equivocó por completo y entablo una amistad con ella. De hecho la futura monarca tiene una estrecha amistad con toda su servidumbre y también se preocupa por sus ciudadanos.

Pero cuando escucho de su desaparición la angustia la invadió. No solo ella, todo el país se inquietó pero sobre todo se enfureció por la desaparición de la hermosa chica. Todo ciudadano la continúa buscando a pesar de que hayan pasado años. Ella también quiere ayudar pero tiene que evitar que Leon tenga uno de sus ataques de furia y evite que rompa los jarrones de porcelana antigua que quedan.

Cuando el rubio se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera y la abrió vio a dos sirvientas idénticas sobre una de las dos camas que había en la habitación. De cabellos naranjas y ojos verdes. Una de ellas tenía el pelo más largo que la otra.

– Anon, Kanon

– Su majestad – ambas lo llamaron y se arrodillaron frente a su gobernante – ¿Qué necesita nuestro rey? – dijeron al unísono mientras continuaban arrodillándose.

– Ustedes dos tienen contactos con el bajo mundo ¿No?

– Si… su majestad – sudaron un poco.

– Quiero que me traigan a Hantā el mercenario

La peli-morada como las gemelas se quedaron sin aliento ante la orden de su soberano de pelo amarillo. El realmente debe estar exasperado si mando a llamar a Hantā.

– Lo quiero en el castillo antes de que se acabe el día – dijo mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un sobre con el emblema real y se los acercaba a las peli-naranjas.

Cuando Anon y Kanon vieron la determinación de su Rey no hicieron objeción. Agarraron la carta y salieron de la recamara para perderse de vista cuando cruzaron la esquina de uno de los pasillos.

Merli no creyó que Leon Kagene sería capaz de contratar al Hantā. No después de lo que sucedió hace varios años. Pero recordó las palabras del monarca y sabía que en los momentos desesperados se necesitan medidas desesperadas.

.

Las gemelas de cabello naranja iban cubiertas por una capa con capucha. La de Anon era blanca mientras que la de Kanon era gris oscuro. Ambas estaban en los barrios más pobres y descuidados en donde la gente que no tiene trabajo ahoga sus problemas en alcohol de las tabernas que ahí en esos lugares.

Cuesta creer que en las cantinas que ahí en esas zonas sirvan vino y cerveza que no te mata u ocasiona asco con solo el primer sorbo.

Las chicas se mantuvieron juntas mientras trataban de ignorar a los vagabundos en el suelo con botellas de vino medio vacías en las manos y otros estaban tirados en el suelo durmiendo. O eso es lo que querían creer, no estaban seguras y no tenían el tiempo para averiguarlo.

Escucharon gritos y vieron a un tipo salir volando de una ventana y supieron que habían encontrado su destino. Ignoraron al pobre tipo que se desangraba y encajaba los pequeños trozos de cristal mientras entraban con mucha cautela hacia el bar.

El hedor del alcohol y tabaco llenaron sus fosas nasales. Arrugaron la cara en disgusto mientras entraban a esa taberna de mala muerte. Ellas odiaban ir a ese tipo de sitios. Aunque conozcan a gente peligrosa como buena en esa clase de cantinas no significa que les agraden (solo los buenos). La mayoría de ellos los odian, pero si Leon les manda ir a esos lugares no tienen más opción que obedecerle.

Esquivaron a una persona que empujo a otra y empezaron a golpearse sin sentido en el suelo y otros tres se le unieron mientras que al resto no les importo. Aunque les dio repulsión la conducta poco educada de esa gente solo optaron por ignorarlos como si no estuvieran ahí. Ellos se acercaron al cantinero que se encontraba limpiando una jarra de cristal mientras fingía que los hombres que estaban en el suelo no intentaban matarse.

Ellas se sentaron en uno de los asientos y llamando la atención del cantinero de cabellos negros y ojos rojos y haciendo que deje de limpiar la jarra.

– Bonjour, Anon y Kanon hace tiempo que no las veo ¿Qué les sirvo?

– Nada, pero gracias de todas maneras Mikuo, buscamos a alguien –dijo Anon de manera tranquila.

– ¿Quién sería ese alguien chicas? – El tabernero empezó a limpiar otra jarra – aquí viene mucha gente de muchas clases ¿Saben?

– No se trata de alguien común, se trata de… – se acercó al cantinero – Hantā… el mercenario

 _CRASH_

El peli-negro dejo caer en el suelo la jarra de cristal que estaba limpiando. Sabía que eso iba a pasar. Todos en la cantina se quedaron quietos mientras dirigían sus miradas hacia donde ellas estaban. Incluso las cinco personas que parecían estar dispuestas a pelear hasta el final se quedaron como estatuas.

No se sorprendieron en lo absoluto.

Hantā es conocido por todos lados como el mesnadero más peligroso y traicionero que puede haber en toda Francia. Como su nombre lo dice, él es un gran cazador y un estupendo rastreador. No hay cosa o persona que él no pueda encontrar y robar.

Normalmente recibe los trabajos de asesinar a alguien que uno considere un estorbo a cambio de una fuerte suma de dinero. Con los años se volvió un asesino experto y cruel. Cuando la persona que lo contrato no le deja hacer bien su trabajo o simplemente ya se cansó de obedecerlo, el acaba con la molestia. Es uno de los pocos que se atreven a morderle la mano que le da de comer.

Mikuo miro seriamente a las chicas encapuchadas.

– Ustedes dos saben con quien se están metiendo ¿Verdad? – Se acercó hacia ellas mientras ignoraba las miradas de los clientes – algo que odia este tipo más que nada es que lo molesten – estrecho los ojos – aún más si no tienen con qué pagar su trabajo

Kanon se acercó al oído del tabernero que parecía preocupado.

– Es orden directa de su majestad Leon Kagene – quiso asegurarse de que solo el peli-negro lo escuchara y Anon miro que los ojos de este se ensancharon – ¿Dónde lo encontramos?

Señalo una puerta que estaba subiendo unas escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

– Tienen suerte de que el este de paso por aquí – su rostro se oscureció – pero tengan cuidado, su anterior cliente no le pago y esta de malas

Ambas peli-naranjas tragaron duro mientras se levantaban del asiento y se dirigían hacia dicha puerta que señalo el tabernero. No le gustaban las miradas que esos hombres les estaban dando. Claramente decían "la funeraria tendrá dos nuevos clientes" en toda la cara.

 _Tock tock_

– Adelante

Dudaron por un momento antes de girar la perilla y abrir la puerta de madera que tenía varios rayones hechos por objetos filosos. Todo el cuarto estaba oscuro. La única luz que había era la del sol que entraba en por una pequeña ventana. Pero la poca iluminación que había se podía ver una figura masculina con una cabellera rubia y ojos azules que estaba sentado en una silla de roble mientras sostenía una copa de vino en su mano izquierda y detrás de dicha silla estaba un bolso y supusieron que estaba sus instrumentos de caza y búsqueda.

Pudieron ver en el suelo de madera desgastado unas gotas de sangre. Por instinto retrocedieron un poco ya que según dijo Mikuo, no le pagaron por sus servicios. Y si no mal recordaban, el quien no le pague tras haber cumplido su cometido le costara la cabeza.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

– Bueno… – Kanon intento hablar pero el pánico la invadió ya que es la primera vez que esta tan cerca de un mercenario y asesino de fama muy alta.

– Les advierto que no estoy de humor para estupideces de niñas como ustedes – entrecerró los ojos – si están aquí para hacerme perder el tiempo mejor lárguense antes de que suceda una tragedia

– Yo…

– El rey pidió por tus servicios

La sala quedo en silencio tras las palabras de Anon. Tanto ella como su hermana sabían que el mesnadero no esperaba que diera sus servicios al monarca del país. Después del desastre que hubo hace unos años el rey como el mercenario que tiene enfrente se hicieron enemigos a muerte. Vio que sus ojos se ampliaron antes de hacer una sonrisa socarrona.

– Así que su majestad se doblega ante su enemigo jurado – se rio suavemente – y yo que creía que tenía demasiado orgullo para eso

– No te burles de nuestro monarca Len Kagamine

La risa del rubio se detuvo en cuanto escucho su nombre. No muchos sabían cómo se llamaba y los que lo hacían se aseguraba de que estuvieran bajo tierra. Le fulmino con la mirada a la peli-naranja de la capucha blanca mientras que esta permanecía impasible ante su mueca de enfado. La chica que le llamo con su verdadero nombre saco una carta y se la extendió. Se la arrebato y vio el escudo real en la cera que se usó para sellar el sobre.

Rompió el sello y saco una hoja en blanco que estaba dentro del sobre y leyó su contenido.

.

 _Carta_

 _Ven al castillo y te daré las instrucciones._

 _Fin de la carta_

.

Enarco una ceja al leer el poco contenido que había. Aunque fueran escasas las palabras que el rey escribió, sabía que tenía que ser algo muy serio si se rebajaba al punto en que necesitaba su ayuda. Miro a las chicas que tenían cubiertos sus cuerpos completamente esperando su respuesta. Dejando salir un suspiro dejo caer en el suelo el mensaje, fue por el equipaje que estaba detrás de él y saco una capa con capucha como la suya, solo que era negra y acomodo el bolso sobre su hombro derecho.

Frunció el ceño a las sirvientas del gobernante.

– ¿Qué esperan para llevarme con su soberano?

.

~Actualidad~

– ¿Quieres que busque a tu mocosa? – el rubio enarco una ceja ante las palabras de Leon.

– Cuida tu lenguaje inmundicia – apretó el cetro que tenía en las manos para evitar llamar a los guardias.

– ¿No sería mejor contratar a un detective profesional?

– Créeme que ya lo hice – sus ojos se oscurecieron – pero todos y cada uno de ellos fueron asesinados

– Recuerdo, he escuchado de esos homicidios – cerro los ojos mientras sonrió un poco.

– El ultimo detective sabia la ubicación de Rin pero el asesino acabo con él antes de que me dijera en donde estaba y la información que tenía la quemo

– Eso si es tener mala suerte, Leon

– Y ya que tú eres un buen rastreador y sabes cómo usar armas blancas y de fuego, sin olvidar también el combate mano a mano he decidido recurrir a ti

– ¿Y que gano yo a cambio?

– Perdonare el caos que ocasionaste tiempo atrás y dejaras de ser el más buscado del país por eso, más seis veces tu peso completo en oro

– Que sean nueve – se cruzó de brazos.

– Ocho

– Nueve y medio

– Siete y otro en diamantes

Len lo medito un poco mientras se frotaba la barbilla. Siete veces su peso en oro y uno de diamantes era tentador. Pero no tanto como en nueve. Después de todo el no pesa demasiado pero si lo suficiente para que uno se queje un poco cuando lo cargan. Además si Leon olvida el desastre que hizo por fin podría caminar por las calles de su país sin ser perseguido, al menos por ese acontecimiento.

– Hecho

.

En un cuarto oscuro que apenas era iluminado por una pequeña vela que podría apagarse en cualquier momento había una jaula gigante que acaparaba casi toda la habitación. Dentro de esa jaula estaba una cama matrimonial y sobre esta estaban dos figuras desnudas y la persona que tenía el dominio se movía frenéticamente contra la otra casi sin importarle en romperla si esta en busca de saciar sus propios placeres.

Dejo salir un gemido gutural e inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras dejaba salir su semen caliente dentro de la silueta que tenía debajo. La persona que estaba acostada en la cama ahogo un sollozo mientras sentía sus paredes exprimir el miembro del tipo que tenía encima y ser inundadas por ese líquido tan familiar.

Cuando esa figura se aseguró de haber dejado salir hasta lo último de su cálida semilla tomo unas cuantas respiraciones y acaricio la sudorosa pero suave mejilla de su acompañante mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Su mano hizo un camino de su mejilla hasta descender por el cuello y pasar entre los pechos de su compañera y detenerse sobre el vientre de gran tamaño y acariciarlo.

– Tienes que alimentarte bien – dijo el tipo con una voz suave mientras sonreía – quieres que crezca saludable ¿No?

Cuando vio la aprobación silenciosa de su acompañante, salió de su cálido y húmedo interior y busco su ropa de tela fina que estaba esparcida por el suelo de la jaula para después salir de la trena y cerrarla con llave y apagar lo que quedaba de la vela dejando que la oscuridad dominara el cuarto e irse de aquella sombría habitación dejando a esa persona en la cama sola.

* * *

 **Primero que nada, lo siento por eso ultimo, pero advertí que habría Lime más nunca dije que seria de nuestros rubios favoritos (por desgracia). Y posiblemente ya se estén imaginando a quien es la persona en la cama en esa oscura recamara, pero solo les diré que no se adelanten mucho a los hechos. Esta historia no tendrá Oc, de eso me voy a asegurar, por cierto creo que es la primera vez que hago aparecer a Anon y Kanon y a Merli. Y creo que es la segunda vez que hago aparecer a Mikuo Zatsune. Pensaba poner a Mikuo Hatsune, pero como que no le quedaba mucho al peli-turquesa estando en esos lugares algo lúgubres.**

 **Aparte a aquellos que no conocen a Merli, ella e** **s una vocaloid y quedo confirmado que es la hermana de Aoki Lapis. También se le conoce como una Tsundere, y no se sabe si las joyas que tiene están aderidas a su cabeza.**

 **Dejando eso de lado, espero les haya gustado este fic.**


	2. Intruso no tan Intruso

**Esta es la ultima actualización por ahora, ya que mi tiempo de descanso esta por terminar, y extrañare escribir sin pensar en la universidad, pero lastima que las vacaciones no duran por siempre, seria un sueño para el estudiante y trabajador, bueno, solo es eso, un sueño, e aquí la advertencia antes de que lean**

 _Cursiva: pensamientos y sonidos_

 **Advertencia: Insinuación de violación, despojo de libertad y amenazas.**

* * *

 **Intruso no tan Intruso**

En una enorme habitación con una extensa alfombra roja y candelabros de oro que sostenían las velas que le daban luz a ese cuarto estaban los retratos pintados de los hombres y mujeres que fueron los antiguos gobernantes del reino francés. En cada rostro pintado se podía ver la soberbia que irradiaban y en algunos un rastro de malicia.

Cada marco era de oro con detalles de plata en las esquinas y lo que destacaba en cada uno de ellos era el sello real con rubíes incrustados en el medio del marco de la parte superior, y en la inferior estaba la placa de la fecha de su nacimiento y muerte y el tipo de gobernante que eran y las cosas que hicieron… unos eran mejores que otros.

Leon y Len estaban frente a un telón rojo y cerca de la tela estaba una cuerda que fue jalada hacia abajo dejando mostrar el retrato pintado de la princesa Rin Kagene sonriendo al frente y con felicidad. Leon observo el rostro pintado de su hija con orgullo, tristeza y desesperación por querer tenerla de vuelta, en cambio Len miraba a otra cosa.

– Tiene lindos pechos

Una vena apareció en la frente del rey al escuchar ese comentario sobre su hija, y si no estuviera tan desesperado por encontrarla lo sacaría a patadas de su castillo.

El rubio sonrió al saber que sus palabras molestaron a Leon. Había escuchado de la princesa pero ver su pintura era muy diferente a lo que él había escuchado de la gente. Si la pintura de ella es hermosa, la verdadera debe serlo aún más… o al menos eso espera, ya que antes se le había asignado trabajos como el rey le estaba dando y al encontrar al objetivo siempre presentaron cambios.

Tanto físicos como mentales.

Al saber sus características podría identificarla, a menos que el secuestrador o secuestradores la hayan deformado, entonces sería un poco más complicado el asunto.

Siguió al monarca al verlo caminar a dirección desconocida.

Dejando atrás el salón de los reyes y reinas anteriores vio las estatuas, alfombras y muebles antiguos. Aunque en algunos pedestales vio que unos tenían jarrones y a otros les faltaban. Los rumores de que Leon arroja los floreros para descargar su ira puede que sean ciertos.

Cuando se detuvo, frente a él había una carrosa que estaba siendo cargada de cajas por algunos guardias, mientras que otros dos guardias ajustaban las cuerdas de los cuatro caballos para que no se salieran mientras conducía.

– Los caballos de raza árabe son los más rápidos y resistentes que ahí – miro al mercenario – ellos reducirán el tiempo que te toma ir de un lugar a otro

– Entendido

– En cuanto encuentres a mi hija tráela de inmediato – le dijo entre dientes.

– Te dije que ya entendí – se cruzó de brazos.

–…

 _Aplauso_

Leon aplaudió y eso hizo que los guardias dejaran las últimas cajas y se apartaran del carro y los caballos. Uno de ellos se acercó al rey y le dio una bolsa y por el sonido que hacia supo que eran monedas. Sonrió de lado sabiendo que el monarca no lo dejaría buscando a su hija sin algo de efectivo en el bolsillo.

– Escucha Hantā – tomo el saco y se lo entrego – en cuanto recuperes a mi hija compra algo con que ocultarla de los secuestradores para que no la reconozcan, en caso de que no llegues a matarlos

– Ohhh… – le dio una sonrisa ladina – ¿Así que su majestad quiere que mate a los responsables si me los encuentro?

– No, quiero que los traigas a tomar el té – apretó los dientes – ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE QUIERO QUE LOS MATES! ¡SI LOS RESPONSABLES SIGUEN VIVOS MI HIJA SERÁ SECUESTRADA DE NUEVO!

–… No tienes por qué gritar – el rubio se encogió de hombros.

Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y se puso su capa con capucha y una bufanda para cubrir parte de su rostro y tomo las riendas de los caballos. Pero antes de partir recordó algo.

– Oye Leon

– ¿Qué?

– ¿En qué lugar fue en donde la secuestraron?

–… En el palacio de Compiègne – su rostro se volvió serio – fue invitada a un baile del barón Piko por su compromiso con la condesa Miki

– ¿Piko Utatane? – Enarco una ceja – ¿No es de Inglaterra?

– Si – hizo una mueca de asco – aunque de algún modo convenció a su familia y lo hicieron posible, y como Miki era amiga cercana de Rin ella no podía faltar a su celebración

– Bien – hizo que los caballos empezaran a caminar – ahora ya sé a dónde ir

En ese momento provoco que los caballos empezaran a correr.

.

– Ya veo

En un enorme cuarto muy oscuro que cuya luz era obstruida por las cortinas de terciopelo un poco robustas se podían distinguir unos muebles caros, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la linterna de aceite y junto a ella estaba un hombre alto con ropa muy fina y costosa e hizo una mueca maliciosa mientras leía el mensaje de su telégrafo.

– Así que el rey mando a otro tonto en mi juego del gato y el ratón

– ¿Vas a encargarte de él?

Al dar la vuelta vio a un hombre casi tan alto como el pero tenía los cabellos castaños mientras tenía un semblante serio en el rostro.

– No – dijo suavemente.

– ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? – se cruzó de brazos.

– Mandare a mi espía a que solo lo vigile

Al volver la mirada a su telégrafo tomo el papel que contenía el mensaje y lo acerco a la llama de la linterna.

– Quiero ver que tan lejos llega antes de acabar con el

– ¿Así que estarás acechando como un gato esperando a que el ratón salga de su agujero? – enarco una ceja castaña.

– Bueno – rio un poco mientras observaba el mensaje volverse cenizas – solo espero que este ratón – torció los labios con enojo – no me de tantos problemas como el ultimo – puso sus manos en la cintura – el por poco me manda con Lucifer

Parpadeo al darse cuenta de algo y miro a su lacayo.

– ¿Cómo esta ella?

–… Está bien – suspiro – aun no es la hora, así que aun puedes disfrutar de tu esposa antes de que él o ella nazca

– Bien – se lamio los labios mientras sonreía – dejare mis deberes de hoy para mañana – empezó a marcharse – si alguien me busca dile que estoy ocupado hasta mañana en la tarde

– Eres un enfermo – hablo neutralmente.

Como respuesta solo recibió una mirada morbosa.

– Pero… tu vida depende de este enfermo

Al llegar a la puerta de roble volteo a ver a la persona que no cambio de posición.

– Dile a ese bastardo que no lo pierda de vista – le dio una mirada severa – si vuelve a cometer el mismo error que la vez pasada entonces yo le voy a enseñar un juego nuevo, pero esta vez será el ultimo

Lo último que se escucho fue el rechinido de la puerta abrirse y pocos segundos después cerrarse.

.

– Maldito Leon no me empaco bananas

Len abrió una de las cajas que contenían comida y encontró, varias cantimploras llenas de agua, barras de pan, algunos frascos con leche, algunas bolsas llenas de fruta y verdura fresca, pero lo que tomo por sorpresa era carne y suspiro con desdén.

Con el calor que estaba haciendo esa noche se echaría a perder antes de mañana a medio día.

– Lo hizo apropósito el muy infeliz

Se encontraba a las afueras de Versalles a la entrada de sus bosques y cerca de donde estaba había un rio el cual dejo atados a los caballos cerca para que pudieran descansar, pastar y beber agua mientras pasaba la noche. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que partió, su destino estaba algo lejos y decidió detenerse en cuanto su visión se volvió un poco borrosa por la falta de alimento y en cuanto los caballos habían reducido la velocidad un poco.

Con un gemido de resignación saco un hacha de su mochila y empezó a cortar varias ramas de los árboles. Al terminar de cortar madera se acercó a la carreta y dejo las ramas en el suelo.

 _Tomp._

El sonido que venía dentro de su carreta le llamo su atención.

Frunció el ceño mientras sujeto con fuerza su hacha y se subió en su carro. Fue un poco difícil moverse en un espacio tan reducido, y las bujetas no estaban ayudando, solo complicaban aún más su situación. Al mirar las cajas y no saber cuál de ellas provoco ese sonido solo lo fastidiaba aún más, así que guardo silencio.

…

…

…

 _Tomp._

Ese suave golpe fue suficiente para descubrir cuál de esas cajas lo provocó.

Al hacer a un lado a las demás se encontró con un una caja de la cual podrían caber una o dos personas dentro y una teoría le vino a la cabeza.

Con cautela arrastro la arqueta y de una patada la saco fuera del carro. Sus sospechas se confirmaron al escuchar un gemido proveniente de esa bujeta y en un ataque rápido le dio un hachazo a la tapa haciendo que se abra y retrocedió dos metros.

– Si no salen en este momento habrá sangre por todos lados

…

– Ustedes lo pidieron – se preparó para asesinar a lo que estaba dentro.

– ¡ATTENTE!

Casi se cayó al escuchar el repentino chillido.

 _Esa voz_

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – hablo mientras entrecerró los ojos.

De la caja salió Anon con un vestido sencillo color blanco y poco después apareció Kanon en un vestido similar al de su hermana pero de color negro. Miro a Anon que intento salir de la caja pero noto que le costaba mover sus piernas y termino cayendo al suelo lo que le hizo reír.

– Sacrebleu

Después de que Anon se levantara y sacudiera la tierra de su vestido ayudo a su hermana a salir con cuidado de su caja y confrontaron a Len.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿No es claro? Iremos contigo – dijo Anon determinación.

– No – Len dio media vuelta

– A-attente – Kanon sacudió los brazos.

– ¡Que!

– Solo escucha – suplico Anon – queremos ayudarte a encontrar a la princesse

– ¿Para llevarse la recompensa? Olvídenlo

– No nos interesa la recompensa – dijo entre dientes Kanon – solo nos interesa la princesse y su seguridad

– ¿Y si no las dejo ir que harán? – Se burló y miro la caja – ¿Saldrá un guardia de esa bujeta?

– ¿Fue tan obvio?

Se quedó callado al escuchar la voz de un niño y de la arqueta salió un crio con cabellos y ojos amarillos que vestía un traje de marinerito y de su cintura tenía una espada pequeña y por su acento podía apostar a que era Británico.

– ¿Quién eres tú?

– Soy Oliver – respondió con cortesía mientras salía de la caja – uno de los guardias personales de la desaparecida princesse Rin Kagene

– ¿No eres un poco joven para ser un guardia?

– No me juzgues solo por ser pequeño – inflo sus mejillas mientras saco el pecho mostrando su medalla con el sello real – ¿No has escuchado, no juzgues un libro por su portada?

– No – respondió sin vacilar y haciendo que el niño se enoje.

– Pues deberías haberlo escuchado – se cruzó de brazos – soy más fuerte de lo que parezco – miro la caja y salió una mujer – sobre todo con ella aquí

La mujer era de cortos cabellos verdes y ojos azules. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de sirvienta del palacio de Leon y en su cintura colgaba una espada y una pistola. Por el semblante que mostraba deducía que le costó mucho respirar dentro de esa arqueta y no podía ser capaz de mover ningún dedo.

– Soy Gumi Megpoid – hablo mientras hizo calentamientos para que volviera a circular la sangre – la primera guardiana personal de la princesse Rin

Len bufo en respuesta y señalo a la bujeta.

– ¿Me dirán que hay otra persona dentro de esa caja?

Una mujer apareció dentro de la caja y se sentó como si fuera un vampiro.

– Esa caja es engañosamente grande – declaro con escepticismo mientras miraba la arqueta.

Ella era de largos cabellos turquesas amarrados a dos coletas altas y ojos del mismo color, y al igual que Gumi, llevaban puesto el uniforme de sirvienta.

– Sigo sin creer que hayamos cabido todos ahí dentro – dijo mientras escapo de la caja – no creo que hubiera resistido otra hora ahí dentro, creí que se me iban a salir los órganos – al estirarse vio al rubio – Miku hatsune es mi nombre macaron

– ¿Qué dijiste? – susurro peligrosamente.

 _¡¿POR QUÉ DIJO ESO?! ¡QUÉ YA NO QUIERE VIVIR!_

Las gemelas, Gumi y Oliver pensaron eso mientras sudaban frio y sus ojos eran cubiertos por sus flequillos. Miraron como el rubio le fulmino a la peli-turquesa y esta no se quedó atrás, le devolvió la mirada y parecía ser un empate.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres ognion vert?

– La cocinera privada de la princesa de Francia y su amiga – apretó los dientes – no dejare que un mercenario peligroso este a solas con la princesse Rin mientras la trae de regreso a Paris

– Yo más que nadie sé que si le hago daño a la princesse malcriada y mimada el rey no me va a pagar lo acordado – dijo entre dientes.

– ¡No le digas así! – exclamo apretando los puños.

– Le diré como yo quiera ¡No es nada mío!

Los cuatro presentes creyeron ver llamas rodeándolos por completo. Gumi no sabía cómo mirar la situación hasta que sintió un jalón en su vestido y al mirar hacia abajo vio a Oliver y le hizo señas para que se pusiera de cuclillas. Una vez hecho el rubio se acercó a la oreja de la peli-verde.

– Si no los detenemos habrá una masacre como la de San Bartolomé y nosotros podríamos quedar involucrados en su pelea

Gumi asintió, se acercó al dúo y en un instante golpeo a ambos en la cabeza con su espada enfundada haciendo que ellos suelten un grito de sorpresa y dolor para después frotar sus cabezas golpeadas.

– ¡¿Por qué tu…?! – se quejó el rubio.

– ¡¿Por qué Gumi?! – le recrimino Miku.

– Por actuar como perros y gatos – golpeo suavemente su mano izquierda con su espada – ahora no es momento de discutir sino de pensar en un plan

– Gumi tiene razón Miku – Anon miro con preocupación a la peli-turquesa – debemos pensar en encontrar a la princesse

– He cierto, todos tenemos un mismo objetivo – Kanon se puso al frente – y es en encontrar a la princesa y traerla de regreso a Paris ¡Así que dejen de actuar como niños!

–… Bien – dijeron al unísono Miku y Len mientras se cruzaron de brazos y miraron a otro lado.

– Por ahora descansemos – sugirió Oliver – estamos cansados y no hemos comido en días, así que discutamos el plan mañana

– Me parece bien – estuvo de acuerdo Gumi.

– A nosotras también – dijeron las gemelas sonriendo.

– Bien – susurraron el rubio y la peli-turquesa.

.

– Me llevan todos los diablos

El hombre maldijo al leer el nuevo mensaje del telégrafo.

Era de madrugada y su amante yacía dormida en la cama de su jaula mientras que el había ido a la habitación en donde estuvo hace casi cuatro días ya que su lacayo le hablo y le comento que tenía un mensaje de su informante y sabía que tenía que ir a leerlo de inmediato. Y ya que toda la servidumbre (excepto por el castaño) estaban durmiendo, el solo llevaba puesto unos pantalones.

– Esto solo complica las cosas – gruño mientras quemo el mensaje con la lámpara.

– ¿Qué quiere que haga amo? – el castaño miro a su señor colérico.

– Envíale refuerzos a mi espía – le ordeno mientras apretó los puños.

– Entendido – asintió.

– Y dile a los guardias que dupliquen la vigilancia – se dirigió a la puerta – que la tripliquen si es necesario pero que no dejen entrar a nadie que no sea yo – abrió la puerta pero no salió – mucho menos al sótano y a mi habitación

– ¿Señor?

– Mi enemigo acaba de darme dos golpes sorpresas – apretó la perilla – pero yo daré el golpe final y será el adiós para Hantā y su estúpido equipo

Cerro con fuerza la puerta y su lacayo solo suspiro al saber en dónde sacara sus frustraciones. Con un gemido de resignación fue a cumplir con las órdenes de su señor.

* * *

 **Creo que ya se deben estar haciendo una idea, pero no adivinaran tan fácil quien es el responsable, dejando eso de lado, como saben, no soy fan del MikuxLen, (no tengo nada en contra de los que les gusta) pero me gusta la relación aliado-enemigo y me resulta divertido el como quieren matarse, pero se ayudan a veces, pero sin una relación romántica, y aquí las traducciones gracias a Google, puede que no sean muy precisas, pero es lo mejor que pude conseguir.**

Macaron **: Macarrón**

Ognion Vert **: Cebolla verde**

Attente **: Espera**

Princesse **: Princesa (aunque me imagino que ya lo imaginaban)**

Sacrebleu **: Expresión para manifestar, sorpresa, enfado o admiración.**

 **Quiero agradecer a** ShadoShiro, AdventureTimeWithPaw **y a** diva goldsmith 3 **por apoyar este fic :3**

 **También le agradezco por su comentario a:**

Guest **: Gracias, ya habían muchas de esa clase de historias, últimamente me gusta mas las cosas con suspenso, angustia y horror que las cosas triviales que incluye una escuela, y sobre quien es la chica de la jaula, no puedo decirte, pero estoy segura de que ya te haces la idea de quien es, pero de quien es el culpable es... :x lo siento pero es secreto ;p**

 **Bueno es todo por ahora, me despido, cuídense :D y feliz comienzo de año escolar a los que están por regresar :)**


End file.
